cawfandomcom-20200216-history
List of IWT Defunct Championships
This is a List of currrently active Its Walleh Time Championship Belts. All Dates listed here are listed according to when the superstar won it in the NZST. IWT World Heavyweight Championship This is the biggest accomplishment in IWT, The World Title. Although the word Heavyweight is used in its name, any Male superstar can attain this prize. The first champion will be decided by the Road to the Gold Tournament. Road To the Gold Tournament The brackets are as follows: IWT Spritenation Championship This is the midcard title in IWT,The Original name was the Japanese Championship and it was to allow superstars the room to develop before possibly moving up to the World Title. The Japanese title is called so not due to it being defended by Japanese people but rather that they are so alien to the World title picture they have to be Japanese. During Sprite's reign he would call it the IWT Spritenation Championship. A new belt designed was commishned by Steven Spriter and Suspect gave an approval that this custom belt drsign could be used. Japanese Title Render.png|IWT Japanese Title (2010) Spritenation.png|IWT Spritenation Championship (Dec 2010 - present) IWT KO-I Tag Team Championship The Tag Team Titles in IWT defended by Tag Teams. KO-I stands for King of IWT which is a parody from Dramatic Dream Team's KO-D. Formed to showcase prominence of tag team wrestling and teamwork, the team which wins this prestigous title have their names engraved as the most dominant tag team. IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship This is the Hardcore Wrestling Championship defended in IWT under Hardcore Rules can also be shortened to IHMW Championship. The Title is defended under the 24/7 rules meaning that as long as a referee is present a title may change hands. It is largely treated as a 'joke' championship with the title changing hands rapidly in Time Limit Matches. In accordance with IWT ruling anyone or anything can be champion thus even inanimate objects could possibly be champion. During IWT Rumbles a three count is instantly counted and is counted as an elimination just due to time constraints. Multiple Reigns Leaderboard Only people who have had seven or more reigns of the IHMW are listed here: IWT Legends Championship This is a championship that will be solely defended on IWT Xtra Webmatches which feature a variety of CAWs not usually signed to IWT. IWT Legends Tag Team Championship This Belt spawned during the IWT Streams of 2010-2011. It is a Xtra Exclusive Title. IWT Triple Crown Champion This is an accomplishment in IWT rather than an actual title. This is acheived by winning the IWT World Heavyweight Title, IWT Japanese Title and the IWT KO-I Tag Team Title. A competitor who wins all three is called a 'Triple Crown Champion'. In IWT Multiple Reigns can be counted if a competitor manages to complete another complete circuit. IWT Denny's Grand Slam Champion This is a seperate accomplishment and is ranked the highest possible. This requires a competitor to have won all four of IWT's Titles. Once completed this the competitor can be called 'Grand Slam Champion' and will be presented with a Denny's Grand Slam Breakfast. Trivia *Matt Eichorn was the first person to hold a belt in IWT and currently holds the shortest reign in IWT at 3 seconds *Danny Jackpot was the first two, three and four time champion *TY was the first hold two championships simultaneously, holding both the IWT Japanese and Iroman Metalheavyweight Championships. *Torrie Wilson was the first woman to hold a championship in IWT.